DESCRIPTION: This is an R21 application to develop an innovative approach to characterize and quantify diabetic sympathetic neuropathy and its effect on microvascular tone. The authors claim a unique approach, which will help to identify how diabetes mellitus affects sympathetic and microvascular function.